


The War of the Serpents

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: The crown should be hers, by birthright, not marriage.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The War of the Serpents

The crown should be hers, by birthright, not marriage. First her vile uncle had stolen the throne. Now his killer, the conquering hero, was acclaimed as king, and she was to marry his son, the supposed Prince Forsythe.

“A queen is a queen, Antoinette,” her mother reminded her. “The boy is gentle, almost shy. He should be easy to dominate. Remember, men win wars on the battlefield, women in the bedchamber.”

“Mother.”

“I know." Her mother rested her hands gently on her shoulders. "If he's truly disagreeable, I can poison him for you. But only after you bear a son.”


End file.
